Kuroshitsuji II: Monoshitsuji parody
by SiningStar
Summary: A very weird mix of Sebastian, a weird Claude, drugged demon twins, rabid fangirls and a very seductive Alois! Only Ciel got away! - YAOI, GRAPHIC, DRABBLE, PARODY, SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 8! Enjoy :D!


**WARNING! _YAOI SEX_** DEPICTED IN HERE! ALSO, _**HEAVY SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 8**_! **_STRONG LANGUAGE_** AND **_A BIT PWP_**! XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor any of its characters!

_**Enjoy :D!**_

* * *

_**Kuroshitsuji II: Monoshitsuji parody**_

**(SB) Seba-chan:** Yes my lord

**(K) Claude/Kurodo:** Yes, your highness…

**Fangirls: **Dumb Claude! We're gonna beat the crap out of you for killing poor Alois!

**SB:** Uh oh, it seems you are in deep trouble Claude. The girls that name themselves 'fangirls' can be harsh and fearsome when they want to, even for a demon.

**K:** Che, I shall take them on. After all, what would I do if I, the butler of the Alois Manner, could not do something as simple as wiping down some mere humans? *tries to take down fangirls, but fails miserably*

**K: **Wh-what?

**SB:** You see, they can write or draw pretty decent… *grins wickedly* Or indecent things.

**K:** Then I shall take them all out! *calls the three twins but they do not come* COME! I am ordering you as the butler of the Alois Manner! *looks at where they are* …

-/*\-

**Demon Twin 1:** Yada! *moaning loudly, butt naked, completely red and 'taking'*

**Demon Twin 2: **But it's so good! *same as before but 'giving' and 'taking'*

**Demon Twin 3:** We'll be right there Claude-Sama, but these girls made us drink something and now we can't AaaaAAaAaah not like, ugh, ah!, like this! AH! OH YEAH! *same as twins number 1 and 2, 'giving' and 'taking' from a strange vibrating object*

-/*\-

**SB:** Oh my, they are quite imaginative, are they not, Claude? *grins*

**K:** *turns away from the 'ahem' deplorable scene* No matter, I still have the maid! COME! Bring me Laeviatan! *no answer* And where did you go? *follows her to an S&M club and sweat drops* I will not ask nor care… Very well, I can kill them all on my own! Feel the power of the spider and die in fear!

**SB:** Uhm, Claude, I am not very sure about you being able to defeat these charming young girls…

**K:** I do not need your advice. You fell too much into the human world for me to even listen what you have to say. Now, I'll… UGH! *bends down* Wh-what is th-this?

**Alois (A):** Clauuuuuuuuuuude~… Where aaaaaaaaaaaaareeeeee youuuuuuuuuuuu~? *Alois appears with the same kimono he had when he seduced the old man* Oh, there you are~~… *gives him the most seductive stare and starts, well, seducing*

**K: ***tries to hold his urges back, but is feeling weird* H-ow co-come you're…?

**A:** Well~… I just couldn't leave my very naughty butler all alone, by his own, could I? He deserves to be *slurp* _thoroughly_ punished. *moan slightly while giving feathery caresses on his own nipples*

**K:** *Claude straightens up, but finds it even more difficult to withhold his desires, not knowing why* But our contract isn't broken?

**Fangirl Nº1:** *Fangirl nº1 raises several papers, the first one big with big letters reading 'CONTRACT'* NO! 'Cause in this world we're the bosses pal! And you're gonna fuck that boy senseless right now 'cause we want to! AND you're gonna do it again and again and again and you're going to enjoy it! HAHA!

**K:** Wh-what? *feels a deep, sharp pain in his head and a strong will rising in his body, his neither regions aching for the tainted boy* N-no!

**A:** Yes~~ *steps closer to Claude, bends him and starts licking his ear while giving moans* C'mon Claude… 'It' hasn't been used since that horrible night. Do you wanna find out how tight 'it' is? *giggles and lies down on all fours in front of Claude, licking his fingers* I'll only do this for you, so pay attention~ nyaa~

**K:** *tries not to look, but the fangirls' spell is too strong*

**A:** Anh! Ye~s! *Alois, meanwhile, lifted up his kimono and started fingering himself in front of Claude, his soft white butt up in the air and wide open*

**K: ***sighs, gulps and gives in, fucking Alois senseless for the next one hundred episodes*

**SB: ***grins and cleans away some dust from his shoulder* If I, as the Phantomhive butler, was not able to do such a thing, what would I do? Now, *grinning mischievously* where do I find my bou-chan?

**_Ze End!_**

* * *

_**Crazy Corner**_

Well, this is the result of my writer's block while trying to being chapter 5 of FBC XDDD! I was very pissed off at Claude for doing that to poor Alois, but while writing this, I started thinking and, if that demon maid chick helped Alois after he was, well, supposedly dead, then Claude is not planning on keeping Alois dead XD. I don't know,, I'm eagerly awaiting the new episode T3T!

So, please review and tell me what you think xD! About anything really o.o, this drabble, the episode in question, your own theory... xDD

_~SiningStar_


End file.
